Anonymous
by AddColorToYourLife
Summary: Nagihiko cumple sus 20 años, y sus amigos deciden llevarlo a un Strip Club. Ahí verá a la chica de sus sueños, una exótica y atractiva bailarina que cubre su rostro para poder ocultar su verdadera identidad, siendo completamente anónima, ¿Qué hará para conocerla? /Rimahiko/ No Charas/


_Ok, nueva historia :D_

_Verán, esta idea no sé de dónde salió, pero debía escribirla, fue pensada inicialmente para un one-shot, pero creo que no soy buena haciéndolos porque siempre me emociono escribiendo, en serio, en mi clase de lenguaje debíamos escribir un pequeño relato fantástico, y no sabía ni de qué elegir ya que tenía 6 historias en mente, ni tampoco sabía cómo terminarla, eran de supuestas 20 o 25 líneas, pero a eso de los 10 minutos ya tenía dos hojas y media escritas, y mis amigos miraban lo que escribía para inspirarse. Tenía una a la mitad y uno de ellos se la quedó para copiarla tal cual, la profesora lo notó ya que luego le dijo 'porqué cambió la forma de escritura?' y me largué a reír. En fin, creo que no interesa, me emocioné contándolo._

_Bueno, el tema es que, por primera vez, pero no última, escribo un drama, de hecho, tengo varios pensados y dos empezando a escribir. Es algo emocionante para mi, porque por lo general soy una persona que no es muy buena con lo dramático, a la hora de escribir, porque como persona soy MUY dramática. El punto es que se vienen varias historias más, por supuesto en área Rimahiko (L)_

_La terminé el lunes pasado creo, pero no la subí hasta hoy por no tener tiempo, osea, supuestamente la subiría el viernes junto con otro capítulo de Desde Siempre como regalo por que estaba emocionada por algo que me pasó el martes anterior, pero, como dije, no tuve tiempo._

_Bueno, el resto lo diré abajo, espero no olvidar nada._

_Una cosa más..._

_**Disclaimer:** Shugo Chara no me pertenece, you know. _

_Ahora sí, enjoy :)_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1.- Prólogo.**_

_Julio, Viernes 4. _

_09:52PM_

Rima miraba el espejo de su camerino, suspiraba, y miraba su reflejo tristemente, se odiaba en ese instante. Pensaba en lo miserable que era su vida y que no tenía sentido, era una marioneta, no tenía vida propia.

_Me doy asco_, pensaba la rubia mientras cepillaba su cabello.

Y no era para juzgarla, tener que bailar frente a unos borrachos pervertidos cada noche no es algo que a las chicas normales de su edad les guste, después de todo, sólo tenía 19 años y desde hace más de 4 que estaba en este "sucio negocio" en el que estaba obligada a trabajar hasta que pudiese librarse de su 'amada' tutora.

-Cinco minutos, Rima- decía la arpía, quién la sometía a esto, quién la explotaba y la hacía humillarse a diario.

-Lo sé- respondió seca, su tutora –Saaya Yamabuki, unos cuantos años mayor que Rima– simplemente puso cara de desprecio y desapareció de la vista de la rubia.

Rima suspiró, _cuatro años de abusos._

Desde que sus padres la abandonaron su vida cambió radicalmente, ella tenía sólo 5 años, y podía recordarlos a la perfección, también recordaba sus palabras, y no había día en el que no las recordara.

_**Flash Back**_

_Una pequeña niña de 5 años dormía plácidamente en el sillón del living del pequeño departamento en el que vivía ella y sus padres, solos los tres. Su vida era tranquila, normal y feliz según ella. La televisión estaba encendida, y en un canal de caricaturas, se había dormido durante los anuncios, eran aproximadamente las 9 de la noche, y se encontraba completamente sola, sus padres habían salido a divertirse, y dejaron a la niña por su cuenta, encerrada._

_Después de un par de horas se escuchaba una fuerte pelea fuera del departamento, a pesar de ser muy tarde en la noche, se podía escuchar perfectamente hasta el fondo del pasillo, Rima despertó asustada, los gritos eran muy fuertes, no sabía qué sucedía, estaba oscuro, sola y aún adormilada. _

_Se escuchó cómo trataban de abrir la puerta bruscamente, lo que causó más inseguridad a la pequeña que ya tenía lágrimas en sus pequeños ojos color oro, y los gritos no cesaban._

_Unos intentos más y la puerta se abrió de golpe, azotándose contra la pared, haciendo un fuerte ruido._

_-¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO DESPIERTA A ESTA HORA Y CON LA TELEVISIÓN ENCENDIDA?- gritó su padre muy molesto, rojo de la ira y visiblemente borracho, era la primera vez que Rima veía algo así, el miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo, no sabía que hacer, su pequeña mente estaba en blanco- ¿NO ME PIENSAS RESPONDER, ESTÚPIDA NIÑA MALCRIADA?- seguía gritándole a su hija, que ya tenía lágrimas cayendo como cascadas por sus mejillas._

_-M-me quedé d-dorm-mida vi-viendo t-t-televisión, pap-pi- Decía entre sollozos tratando de calmarse._

_-¿Tu crees que la televisión es gratis? NO, ya es suficiente con tener que cuidarte, que haya tenido que casarme por tu culpa con tu madre, por hacer mi vida miserable desde que naciste- Seguía gritando el hombre, Rima era muy pequeña para entender el significado de aquellas fuertes palabras, pero sabía que no era bueno lo que decía, sentía terror en cada parte de su ser, y no podía dejar de llorar._

_Su madre miraba la escena desde la puerta, no se preocupaba en lo más mínimo, cada palabra que su esposo decía era la pura verdad, el alcohol en sus cuerpos les hacía decir la verdad, aunque si estuvieran concientes jamás le habrían dicho ese tipo de cosas, después de todo, era su hija, y ellos no eran tan insensibles como para decirle algo así y mucho menos con la edad que la niña tenía. Pero el alcohol les despertaba un lado que sobrios jamás tendrían, y la mujer comenzó a desesperarse con el sollozo de su hija._

_La mujer sujetó a Rima por sus hombros, empezó a zarandearla, de un lado a otro gritándole "deja ya de llorar" haciendo que la niña llorara más fuerte y causando más enojo a su madre. _

_En ese momento llegó el vecino de en frente, un anciano de poco más de 60 años, que miraba horrorizado la situación, fue a ayudar a la pequeña, tratando de tranquilizar a los sujetos, y recibiendo algunos golpes, pero no importaba, él sólo quería que ella estuviera bien. Mientras que la esposa del hombre llamaba a la policía, que no tardó el llegar al lugar, para ese entonces ya había muchos de los vecinos amontonados en la puerta observando lo ocurrido._

_-¿Qué creen que hacen? Suéltenme- gritaba el padre de Rima tratando de zafarse del agarre de algunos policías, la madre ya se había tranquilizado y no fue complicado sujetarla, los otros policías trataban de calmar a la pequeña junto con sus salvadores, quiénes le dieron unos cuantos dulces y le hablaban para calmarla, pero ella seguía sollozando, restregando sus ojos y muy aterrada._

_-Está bien, cariño, ya pasó- Le decía la anciana mujer con una dulce sonrisa, dándole seguridad y calma a Rima.- Vamos a mi casa a ver televisión, o a jugar algo, ¡ya sé! ¿Qué te parece si hacemos algunos puzzles? Podrás quedarte a dormir- propuso alegremente mientras algunos policías le hacían preguntas a su esposo._

_-Eso es una buena idea, pequeña, mañana temprano vendremos a buscarte para llevarte a un o…-Decía una policía tratando de sonar amigable hasta notar que casi comete un terrible error- oo…una heladería.- Dijo algo avergonzada pero sonriéndole a la niña, a lo que ella respondió con un muy alegre "Sí" haciendo sonreír a los demás._

_Y sucedió tal como prometieron._

_A la semana siguiente, sus padres fueron llevados a juicio, en el que demostraron que no querían hacerse cargo de ella, que no se consideraban buenos padres y que ellos dispusieran qué harían con la vida de su propia hija. La abandonaron en un orfanato, 'No nos veremos de nuevo, Rima. Sentimos mucho lo sucedido, no quiero que pienses que no te queremos, pero la verdad es que nosotros ya no podremos cuidarte más, sé buena niña. Buena suerte' fue lo último que Rima pudo oír de su madre, su padre miraba asintiendo a lo que decía su esposa. Luego desaparecieron de la vida de Rima._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Luego de eso, pasó varios años felices, ya que sus salvadores la adoptaron, era una pareja de ancianos, pero que eran capaces de cuidar de ella. Tenían una nieta, su actual tutora, Saaya, que en ese entonces tenía 17 años, que, al estar celosa de que sus abuelos, a pesar de no ser nada para la niña, le tenían preferencia en todo. Esto alimentó la envidia en la chica, que se iría a los 23 años de la casa de ellos.

Cuando Rima cumplió los 12 años, el señor Yamabuki, falleció, lo que causó un quiebre inmenso en ella como en toda la familia. Él fue un padre para ella desde que _aquello _había sucedido, siempre trató de que fuera feliz aunque no tenía por qué preocuparse por ella en primer lugar, eso sería algo que Rima nunca olvidaría. Y alrededor del año siguiente, murió la esposa, su madre adoptiva, que hizo que la familia se quebrara completamente.

Rima, con ya 14 años cumplidos, fue llevada a juicio para determinar su custodia, nadie sabía que podrían hacer con ella. Saaya, con ahora 26 años, fue elegida para ser su tutora. La vida de Rima cambiaría totalmente, _se volvió un infierno._

Un año después, Rima se vería obligada a trabajar en un 'antro de mala muerte' hasta que pudiese cumplir la mayoría de edad, o eso pensaba ella, pues aunque ya la tuviera, no podía alejarse de Saaya, no tenía donde ir, ni dónde trabajar, no podría iniciar sus estudios de Arquitectura en la Universidad-que Saaya estaba pagando por ella- y su vida estaría completamente arruinada, ya que, si decidía desaparecer, la arpía se encargaría personalmente de hacer su existencia miserable, pues tenía todos los registros de la vida de Rima, cada detalle.

_22:04 pm_

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, estúpida?- Gritó Saaya. Rima saltó, estaba sumida en los recuerdos, y algunas lágrimas caían por sus ojos – ¡Debías salir hace cuatro minutos!

-Lo siento, estaba pensando.

-No estás aquí para que pienses, estás aquí para traer dinero, a los clientes no les interesa si tienes cerebro o no.

La cólera se apoderó de Rima, si no hubiese sido Saaya, posiblemente ella ya no tendría dientes, pero debía contenerse con ella, pues la rubia no era nada más que un títere.

-Lo siento, en seguida voy.

-¡Ya es tarde!- Rima entró en pánico. –Rikka ya entró a reemplazarte, tú deberás hacer su turno, a las 11:00 PM, ni un minuto más, ¿me escuchaste, estúpida?, Ni un minuto más.-Rima asintió con desgano y mirando el suelo.

* * *

_Julio, Viernes 4  
10:43 PM_

Tadase, Ikuto, Kairi, Fuyuki, Kukai y Nagihiko se encontraban el la entrada de un Club de Strippers de la cuidad, éste último sin saber dónde estaba. Era su cumpleaños, cumplía 20 al fin, y, como eran sus mejores amigos, decidieron darle un gran regalito.

Miraba hacia todas direcciones, tratando de descifrar dónde se encontraba, era la primera vez que estaban ahí, incluso Ikuto, que era el más pervertido de todos.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó seriamente Kairi, impaciente.

-¿Y bien, qué?- Contraatacó Kukai molesto. -¿Acaso yo debo hacerlos entrar?

-¿Dónde se supone que estamos?- Pregunto Nagihiko. Tadase y Fuyuki intercambiaron una mirada preocupados, ambos eran malísimos para guardar secretos.

-Ya lo verás, tiempo al tiempo, amigo.- Dijo Ikuto sonriendo con picardía, luego añadió. –Te gustará.

Sin decir nada más, asintieron y entraron al Club _Boutique in Heaven_. Que no era nada más que un Club 'alejado de las manos de Dios', es decir, casi nadie sabía de su existencia, por lo general, la gente llegaba casualmente al lugar, ni los policías sabían de este lugar. Si hubiese sido así, quizá la vida de Rima sería muy distinta a lo que es hoy.

Nagihiko se preguntaba a qué clase de lugar lo habían traído sus amigos, pues aún no había notado que era un antro, al entrar se podía sentir el calor en el aire, la borrachera y el erotismo combinados perfectamente. Sintieron un revoltijo en el estómago, pero sabían que _valdría la pena_.

* * *

_Es un prólogo bastante largo para mi gusto, pero qué hacerle, me emocioné, lo notaron?_  
_Pobre Rima :c cuándo lo escribí me dio mucha pena hacerle algo así, en fin, esa es la idea, draaama jiji_

_No me gusta cómo escribo, encuentro que le falta algo, odio eso. Pero bueno, no encuentro que haya quedado mal, sólo algunas partes que no sabía como escribir a lo que me refería, como en la parte en la que los padres de Rima deciden abandonarla, no sabía cómo demostrar que no la querían en su vida, pero que a la vez, los jueces habían decidido quitársela por malos padres, era como una mezcla pero no sabía como escribirlo :c, pero creo que entenderán, no?_

_Si se preguntarán, por qué puse a Saaya como la tutora de Rima, es porque simplemente no me agrada, además de que es malvada con todos, así que el papel le venía como anillo al dedo._  
_El motivo por el que puse a Kirishima en la historia como parte de amigo de Nagi es porque, a pesar de ser 1oo% Rimahiko, me encanta él, es tan tierno c: además debían ser más chicos en la historia, y es para poner más drama a la trama (verso sin esfuerzo)_

_Espero les guste el nuevo proyecto que hago, para las personas que leen Desde Siempre, les digo que actualizaré posiblemente el viernes, no ha sido antes porque si les soy sincera, aún no escribo nada de nada. Oops! pero ya tengo la idea lista, sólo que no he escrito por cosas de tiempo y colegio, pero hey, ya se vienen las vacaciones de invierno en menos de un mes, y seré libre de hacer lo que quiera por tres semanas :D_

_Ojalá me hagan saber sus opiniones respecto a este fic, la verdad me emocionó bastante escribirlo, creo que la trama es buena, osea, a mi parecer, espero que compartan mi opinión. _

_Creo que estoy dando lata con tanto parloteo, creo que sería todo._

_Reviews por favor :D_

_Besitos_

_**Pau(L)**_


End file.
